The Merely Mortal
The Merely Mortal is a novel by J.P. Leck and is the first installment in his Endless Elsewhere multimedia meta-narrative. It is the first Endless Elsewhere novel. It was released in hardcover on May 22, 2013. It is also available in paperback and on Amazon Kindle. Synopsis A mortal detective finds himself assembling a team of extraordinary individuals on behalf of his shadowy employer in order to explore a hitherto undiscovered realm. Plot Summary Coming soon! Characters * Agent Bertram - a Pinkerton detective and the titular 'merely mortal,' who finds himself the leader of a mysterious expedition. * Dr. Edwin Lydell Pendergast - a young scientist who, despite his age, has demonstrated a great aptitude in the field of automation. * The Illuminated Luminista - * Gustavo Platon Delmar Eneas Valverde - a sea captain and sole survivor of a battle at sea against a horrible sea monster. He is also known as El Matador del Mar ("The Sea Killer") * Nidawi Skysong - a Native American with an uncanny aim who joins Bertram's expedition after having been a part of a traveling wild west show. * Felix McKlintock - * Charlie Winston - * Theodore Emory - * Jacquelyn Isley - * Clarence Grindle - Locations * The Asylum for Ascendant Alleviation - a mental institution in Kentucky where Valverde has been committed following his encounter at sea. * Sgt. Sorrells' Sojourning Spectacle - a traveling wild west show currently outside of Wichita, KS from which Bertram recruits Skysong to join his team. Artifacts * The Merely Mortal - the manuscript written by Agent Bertram * The Orb - the subject of Grindle's painting which soon becomes an object of desire for Dr. Pendergast. References The Merely Mortal is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * The Strangely Undying ** Dr. Pendergast, a member of Bertram's team, is one of the principle characters of The Merely Mortal. ** The unoccupied grave of Charlie Winston in the Circle City Cemetery serves as the resting place for the Orb. ** The Widower finds a copy of The Merely Mortal manuscript on Dr. Pendergast's bookshelf. ** Clarence Grindle, who briefly appears in The Merely Mortal, also appears in The Strangely Undying, this time as a child. * "The Welievers" ** The True Welievers take to ghost hunting in the Asylum for Ascendant Alleviation, the same mental institution to which Valverde was once committed. * The Lantern ** In his research into the inventor of the Lantern, Ryan Tolliver uncovers evidence that Dr. Hardesty was, at one time committed to a mental institution. *** A brief mention in "The Welievers" confirms that he was committed to the Asylum for Ascendant Alleviation. * "The Acolytes" ** In conversation with his partner, Alex, Keith Sorrells recounts the history of a family keepsake - a Civil War sharpshooter's bullet which failed to take the life of his ancestor, who ran a Wild West show. This proves to be the same Wild West show from which Bertram recruits Nidawi Skysong. * The Should-Not-Be ** Hardesty mentions that the initial inspiration for his Brain Box came while in an asylum, which turns out to have been the same asylum to which Valverde was committed. * "The Invoked" ** Hardesty recounts his inspiration for the Brain Box as happening while walking past a room full of brains in jars while a patient at the Asylum for Ascendant Alleviation. * "The Goners" ** The unoccupied grave of Charlie Winston now holds something of value from 'Frankenstein.' Links * The Merely Mortalon Amazon * The Merely Mortalon Goodreads